Locker Room
by Indigo44
Summary: Theodore and Eleanor race to the locker rooms after PE class to find the boys' locker room locked. When Eleanor offers the girls' room they end up getting a lot more distracted before the can hit they showers. The spiritual successor to my story Exercise Break. Contains adult content.


This is a spiritiual successor to my story Exercise Break. Contains sex and Theodore/Eleanor. Please review.

Enjoy.

 **Locker Room**

* * *

Sweat slid down my body as I walked back to the locker rooms with Eleanor after our PE session. Granted, Ellie and I had run off and escaped the assigned running we had been told to do but by the time we had looked back it seemed like everyone was heading inside to shower. PE was our last block before the end of the day and as a result the sun was beating down its horrible heat even harder than it was before. The salty sweat slowly dripped into my eyes as we walked but I could still make her shape walking next to me.

Eleanor had a small smile on her lips. Whether that was due to what we had just done during class that did, in fact, involve some physical assertion, or because she was just in a good mood, I didn't know. Regardless it was always good to see her smile. Her hand squeezed mine as I looked at her and she glanced at me. Her smile got wider. I smiled back.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because we're sneaking into the locker rooms since we're technically past class time."

My heart stumbled a bit as we crossed the threshold into the hallway that led to the locker rooms. I didn't think of the possible repercussions we might have for technically skipping class.

Within ten steps we were in front of the boys' locker room door. I turned toward her and said, "Well, I'll see you in a few minutes." She nodded and started walking further down the hall. I turned the doorknob and found it jammed. I blinked and tried again.

It was locked.

My audible groan made Eleanor turn around. "What's wrong?" She called to me.

"They've locked it already." I explained. She giggled. Her face turned toward the girls' locker room then back at me.

"Well, you could come shower in this one." She said, pointing her thumb towards the door. My eyes went wide and I knew my face was turning redder than it had been outside in the heat.

"I-I-I don't think…um…" I stuttered. She laughed.

"Come on, I doubt anyone is in there. It may be locked too, though, now that I think about it." She kept walking, this time at a quicker pace to check the girls' door. I followed automatically and watched as she reached the door, turned the knob, and saw he sigh in relief as the door opened. She turned back to me and smiled.

"Well," I said, "At least one of us will be able to change back to normal clothes." I gestured down to my high school PE uniform.

"I'm sure we can find something." She said optimistically, her cheeks dimpling. "Come on." She pushed her way into the locker room.

"Ellie, wait." I called, starting to get genuinely nervous. She stuck her head back out. "What if we get caught? I really can't be in there."

She nodded. "OK, hold on a sec." The door shut behind her as she went inside. I looked around the hall, making sure no one was nearby. Nothing but the vending machines in the middle of the hallway made any noise as I stood there. Ellie came back and smiled even bigger, "No one's in here, come on!" She gestured urgently. I followed, partially because I couldn't resist when Ellie wanted me to do something with her and partially because I honestly wanted a shower.

You know how every guy fantasizes about the girls' locker room? Like how it must be all pink with body pillows that the girls do naked pillow fights with? Well, I gotta tell you…it's not like that. Sorry.

I followed Ellie through the gray, perfume-scented, cement hall that was the locker room. Through the rows of lockers on the other side of the room I could see the showers. In the boys' locker room we had no privacy from each other, no curtains or stalls. It surprised me to find that the girls' locker room was exactly the same. I thought that they would at least give more privacy to the girls.

I was about to point this out when Ellie turned down the fourth of the eight total rows of lockers and I followed her. She turned to her left and stopped at a locker just at her eye level, spun the lock to its proper combination, and it opened with a loud snap.

"Oh good," She said, "I still have two towels in here. And…" She trailed off. I walked over and looked inside. There was a picture of me and Eleanor at the state fair from last summer. We both had face paint on and were holding pink cotton candy. "…I think you could fit in my sweatshirt and I have a spare pair of gym shorts in here. Sorry, not anything glamorous but…it…what?" She started talking again and turned to see my reaction to her news before realizing I was staring at the picture."

I pointed. "You put up our picture." I said grinning. She looked over at it.

"Oh yeah!" She beamed. "I love that one."

"Me too. That was a fun day. We were acting like little kids."

We both stared at the picture together for a few seconds. The only sound in the locker room came from the dormant creak of metal and the drip of a shower spigot. Eleanor turned to me and kissed me full on the mouth. I kissed her back, surprised, but happy.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I answered. The sudden affection made my eyes tear up slightly. Maybe it was stupid but it was the truth. She had this effect on me. Feeling close to her and having this love reciprocated was the best feeling in the world.

Ellie wrapped her arms around my neck, pushing her face into my shoulder. I only felt self-conscious for a second about the quantity of my sweat that must be imbedded in the fabric before getting over myself and hugging her back. Honestly it was a bit hypocritical of me, being self-conscious about how much I sweat because whenever I smelled Ellie's sweat it was like an aphrodisiac. And right on cue, as my nose was pushed up against her hair, my rebel appendage started to "greet the sky."

Ellie, not drawing attention to it, pulled away and asked, "Wanna get in the shower?"

Seriously, one of the best questions in the world to come from your girlfriend.

I nodded mutely and watched as she started to undress. I tried not to stare as she lifted her shirt, showing off her sexy tummy and sports bra. I politely pointed my face down and kicked off my shoes before taking off my own shirt.

I looked over and saw that she was ogling me. I felt myself blush again and she giggled. Then she turned her back to me, kicked her shoes off, and pulled her shorts off, bending over slowly as she went, showing me absolutely everything. I couldn't help it. My mouth dropped and I'm sure some drool was starting to gather. My erection was live for any performance it could get.

As she stood back up she kicked the shorts away and turned, eyeing my dick. Then, walking toward me, she looked up and asked, "Want some help?" Without waiting for an answer she tucked her thumbs into the elastic of my shorts and yanked them down. My erection bobbed free and almost smacked her on the cheek as she bent down. I rid myself of the shorts around my ankles and looked up to see her removing her sports bra. Her breasts bounced free, her nipples partially erect.

We stared at each other, our eyes roaming over each other's bodies. As one we approached each other and kissed again. She moaned into my mouth as my tongue pierced through her lips and touched hers. Her arms were around me again, fingers in my hair, the other hand on my butt. I held her tightly, her boobs up against me, my arms flexing against her back. Her tongue rolled over mine over and over as we kissed and my dick pushed against her thigh.

Ellie reached down with the hand that had been in hair and started stroking me. I moaned, loud and deep and I heard it echo throughout the room. Her hand held me tight, her fingers moving up and down my shaft; the smoothness of her skin making the sensation liberating and intense. My hands moved to her butt and I spread her cheeks as she pumped her hand up and down, up and down. My index finger wandered inside and found her perfect butthole.

"Put it inside, Teddy." She moaned, breaking the kiss for just a second.

I obliged. My finger slid inside of her butt, the sweat acting as a natural and convenient lubricant. She moaned to the point of almost crying out as she felt me push inside of her ass. Her hand pumped harder and my finger dove deeper. We moaned as if we were panting, over and over as we kissed each other. The locker room was an orchestra of our pleasure as we touched each other.

I'm not sure how long we were making out, naked in the girls' locker room (wow, that sounds like a teenage fantasy) but eventually Ellie pulled away from me, causing my finger to pull out of her. She turned away from me and put her hands against the row of lockers next to us. Her butt was in the air and she waved it from side to side.

"I'm all yours, babe." She sighed. Her eyes were brimming with lust and I knew I felt the same way she looked. I walked around her, put my hands on her hips and slid my dick in between her butt cheeks. She exhaled and moaned as I grinded up against her. I had to admit it was a guilty pleasure watching myself slide in between her perfect butt but I knew it stimulated her too. She liked feeling how hard I got just being with her.

I slid out from between her butt cheeks and readjusted so I was pointed right at her moist labia. I touched and prodded, teasing her as I found the right spot. She moaned as I pushed against her clit and folds. My name escaped her lips; it echoed against the lockers and hit my heart like a bass drum. I knew I couldn't hold back from her anymore. I needed her now.

As naturally as slipping on your pants in the morning I found her tight hole and slid inside of her. Her pussy was so wet that it was barely any trouble at all. We both moaned so loud it was hard to tell who was who in the cloud of noise. I started moving, my hips slapping against her beautiful butt as I slid back inside her over and over again. Seeing my dick go inside and reappear with each thrust turned me on just as much as seeing her ass jiggle from my impact. Her head turned toward me and our eyes met. I stared at her as I continued to have sex with this beautiful girl who wanted us to be together. I felt myself getting even harder when I saw her mouth was open and she was breathing heavy; two big signs from her that she was feeling amazing. My mouth opened and I groaned in pleasure. I felt confident. I felt invincible. And holy hell did I feel like I wanted to cum.

I slowed my thrusts in order to quell my impending orgasm but Ellie wouldn't have anything of it. When she felt me slowing she pushed back against me. I lost my balance and braced myself against the opposite side of the lockers. My hands felt cool metal and I stood there, braced as Eleanor fucked me back.

"Oh Ellie…" I groaned. She moaned from hearing her name. "Ah…ah…you…feel so good, babe."

"Yeah?" She moaned back. "Do you wanna cum, Teddy?"

"Ah…ah, Ellie, don't stop."

"Are you gonna cum inside me?" She asked, urging me on. "You wanna cum inside the locker room? Where I get naked with a bunch of girls every day?"

"Ooooooooooooh." I groaned.

"Do you like watching my sweaty body move, Theodore?"

"Oh, god, I do!" I cried out.

"Teddy…" Ellie sighed, falling back into moaning as she thrust against me. There was an audible wet sound as we pumped into each other. Her pussy was getting wetter with each thrust and I knew I couldn't hope to hold my orgasm in for much longer.

"Eleanor…I…" I tried to warn her of what was coming but before I could finish talking, before I could actually go off, I heard the locker room door open again and a crowd of voices started coming inside. Ellie stopped moving. She looked back at me; the same horror on her face that I know what on mine.

I pulled out of her, my brain too panicked to feel frustrated. She bent down to pick up her clothes, I picked up mine. I thought to try and cover myself but I saw that Eleanor was throwing her clothes into her locker and before I could react she had grabbed mine too and was throwing them inside. The sounds of lockers opening hid the sound of her locker slamming shut. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the showers, around the corner, and further into the locker room, away from the voices of girls.

We stormed down to the eighth and final row before turning in and stopping. Considering the fact that no one screamed I figured that no one had seen us. I started to breath, trying to calm my overexcited nerves and tried to think about what to do. Ellie touched me on the arm. I looked over and she had a finger to her lips. She got closer, her boobs pushed against me again and she whispered, "It's the volleyball team." I nodded in acknowledgement. "The team lockers are on the opposite side of the room. They won't come down here."

I blinked. "Are you sure? How do you know it's the volleyball team?" I asked.

"Because their last block is their practice and it always gets out late. I've seen them come in before. No one's locker is in the same row as mine but I didn't want to run the chance of them walking in on us." She explained. I nodded again, understanding. I took a deep inhale and breathed out slowly, beginning to relax. As long as we stayed quiet and waited for them to finish we wouldn't be caught.

Well the first challenge to being quiet came immediately because as I was closing my eyes and taking my nice deep breath Ellie had crouched down and wrapped her mouth around my dick. My mouth opened for a shout of surprise but I forced myself to choke on it and remain quiet. My eyes darted downward and watched as Ellie sucked my dick into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down.

"Eleanor!" I whispered sharply. "They're right…oh…they're…right…" She didn't stop for my protests. Her wet mouth continued to embrace me as she looked up at me with her seemingly innocent eyes. "Ellie…" I trailed off. Through the haze of pleasure a thought occurred to me. "Ellie…did you _want_ to have sex with people in the room?" She continued to look at me silently but a gleam had appeared in her eyes. "You said that you knew they got out late, which means you knew they would come in even though I came in here with you."

Eleanor released my dick and stood up, her lips just inches from mine. "I thought the risk might make it fun." She said, and kissed me. "And this way, if you wanted to you could look at other girls showering while you're having sex with me." She smiled.

I began to sputter. "I…I…n-no!" I whispered sharply again, trying to keep my voice down. "Babe, you're the only girl I need! You're the only one I want." Her smile got even bigger.

"Even so, the offer is there if you want." She said.

I rolled by eyes. "Eleanor…"

She kissed me again. "I believe you." Her eyes darted away from mine as the sound of showers turning on mixed with the mingling conversations. On a whim I acted drastically and whirled Eleanor off of her feet. She gasped as she fell toward the ground, held firmly in my arms. Her back hit the ground gently with me above her. My naked body shook above her as my breathing became heavy. My erection was pointed directly for her pussy. "Teddy…" She sighed. I didn't answer as I grabbed underneath her thighs and lifted her hips up toward my face. Her upper back and shoulders with on the ground as her butt and legs were up. My tongue darted out and began to lap at her delicious, pink labia. A small cry escaped her lips as she felt me lick her. Her thighs tightened around my head, squeezing me, as she squirmed in pleasure from my attention. My tongue vibrated as it found her clitoris, sometimes taking breaks and pumping into her pussy before returning back. I heard my name escape her lips and my chin became soaked from her juices and my saliva. Her quiet moaning, her arousal, her smell, and the risk of being caught got me so horny that my dick began to ache. "Theodore, please…" That was it.

I gently set her down so her butt was back on the ground and readjusted so I was back in prime position. "I'm all yours." She whispered. I didn't hesitate this time. I pushed back inside the amazing person who was beckoning me. Her warmth smothered my dick and I pressed inside. Her responding groan was almost mute as her mouth opened and her eyes closed. I thrust inside of her, feeling her walls clench around me as I pleasured her. My hands perfectly braced me so that I could move my hips independently. My ass bounced as I slid back and forth, up and down, stimulating every part of her that I could. Her juices were so plentiful that I felt my balls getting soaked. Eleanor's fingers clenched at the ground, flexing as if to grab something for support. She bit her lower lip, whimpering and wrapped her legs around my thighs. My dick slipped easily in and out of her despite her tightness and how hard she was holding me with her legs.

A shot of inspiration struck me and I straightened up, removing my hands from the ground and prying her legs off of my thighs. She looked at me, confused and seeming disappointed. But I bent her knees so her feet were in the air, I grabbed under her thighs as if to push her knees to her chest, and rocked myself back so my dick hit the roof of her vagina. I started moving again and within seconds her reaction was twice as intense. My dick found her g-spot and I felt her body began to spasm as her orgasm fast approached. Her hands came up to her mouth to smother her noises and her eyes slammed shut. Her orgasm rocked through her and she squirted all over my stomach. Clear jets of liquid short vertically to near eye level. My chest, nipples, and bellybutton got doused from her and I loved every second. Her vagina squeezed me so hard that I could barely move. I waited patiently, enjoying the picture that was in front of me. Eleanor Miller curled in a near fetal position from an orgasm I had given her.

Eventually, very slowly, her orgasm died down and I was freed from her grip. I slid out of her, knowing that her body would likely be spent from such an intense feeling. Her eyes found me and she silently asked a question that I tried to shake my head to. Translation: she was wondering if I had gone off. I had not, but it was ok. The entire experience was so intense and sexy that I knew I didn't need an orgasm to make it good. Just knowing that she had enjoyed herself was enough.

I had this thought as I began to rise, but Ellie apparently had other ideas.

"No, wait," She whispered. I looked up and she was gesturing to me. "Come here." I raised myself into a squatting position and she reached out, pulling me forward by my butt and pulling my dick back into her mouth. I stumbled, but recovered quickly as I effectively squatted over her face as she gave me a quick and powerful blowjob. I sighed as my head turned upwards, losing myself in pleasure.

"Eleanor…" I moaned. The slurping of her mouth and her own moaning caused her mouth to vibrate around my dick. I dared to make a request. "Can you stick a finger in my ass?" Without hesitation I felt her hand move and a finger prodded my butthole. She slid inside halfway down her finger and I clenched around her. "Oh god…oh my…" I couldn't catch my breath as she continued to suck me off and push deeper inside of my ass. "Eleanor, I'm gonna cum. This feels so good." Her finger curled inside me and a sudden surge of pleasure erupted from my nether regions.

Everything was bliss. I could barely feel my legs as my hands flew out to catch me on the floor. My dick shot ropes of cum inside of her mouth, filling her and she continued to moan as she felt me finish. Her finger jabbed slightly at a spot inside of me that sent wave after wave of renewed pleasure though me. I felt the orgasm last longer than normal, longer than the pulsations of cum escaping my dick, and longer than it took for my legs to regain their feeling. She swallowed as I started to pull out of her mouth.

I slowly moved down so that I was positioned more square with her face and I lay on the ground with her, my face close to hers. Both of us were breathing deeply as out foreheads touched and our eyes closed.

The sound of the showers continued but I could hear some of them shutting off and some of the volleyball team leaving. Nobody bothered us as we lay there. I don't know how long it was before we moved again. I held Ellie close to me as we came back to ourselves.

My eyes fluttered open and I kissed her cheek.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

She turned her head toward me and she smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Please review.

Please let me know what you liked and didn't like. And hey, I'm enjoying writing these sex scenes, honestly. So if you guys have suggestions of couples, settings, positions, or even for other fandoms please let me know! You may see me write for other categories on this site.

Thanks y'all!


End file.
